


Escaping Fate

by Aegrimonia



Series: Unfinished Drabbles (GoT) [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, BAMF Petyr Baelish, BAMF Sansa Stark, Dark, Dark Sansa, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Jealous Petyr Baelish, King Petyr, Manipulation, Manipulative Petyr Baelish, Not Canon Compliant, Petyr Baelish is His Own Warning, Queen Sansa, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegrimonia/pseuds/Aegrimonia
Summary: When Petyr Baelish is born he has nothing, not even a soulmate. He falls in love and no soulmark appears, he lies and tricks and kills his way into power and still nothing. Until he is 26, that is, and a Stark wolf appears directly over his heart.He laughs.Then he tries to cut it from his chest.





	Escaping Fate

When Petyr Baelish is born he has nothing, not even a soulmate. He falls in love and no soulmark appears, he bleeds out on the rotten ground with unmarked skin, he lies and tricks and kills his way into power and still nothing. Until he is 26, that is, and a Stark wolf appears directly over his heart. He can’t help but laugh at the mark as it mocks him, aligns him with the house he’s hated more than any other in his life. It’s only fitting that the seven gods would dare pair him with the very family that ruined his chance at a love that went beyond soulmates.   
  
That night, Petyr Baelish tries to cut the mark from his flesh. When the wound has healed leaving the mark unblemished but surrounded by knotted and angry flesh, Petyr looks in the mirror and runs his hand across the scars. It’s fitting, he thinks, that every scar on his body should be the result of the Stark’s cursed existence. 

When he becomes Master of Coin and he stares at a list of sigils Petyr Baelish remembers how the gods have mocked him and slowly his hand crafts a new symbol. Later when asked why he chose such a cowardly bird Petyr only smiles and feels his mark searing through chest. 

When Sansa Stark is born she has the love of the entire Winterhold Castle and the silhouette of a mockingbird on the back of her neck. Her father smiles and says it’s beautiful but Catelyn feels like a stone has replaced her daughter in her womb. It will be years until she understands exactly why that small simple bird made her stomach turn. 

When Eddard Stark is named the Hand of the King by Robert Baratheon and he brings his two daughters to Kings Landing Petyr watches them, perhaps closer then he should, but it doesn’t really occur to him that Sansa is to be his until Catelynn drops a glass of wine on the floor of his brothel.   
  
~

The shatter of Catelyn’s glass echoed through the brothel as her mouth parted in half-shock half-horror, eyes locked on the silver pin on Petyr’s chest. Watching her carefully, Petyr’s expression barely changes as he waves a hand and someone scrambles to clean the glass pieces off the floor.    
  
He takes a step towards Catelyn and holds her shoulders gently, “Are you alright?” 

Catelynn’s eyes finally leave his chest and meet Petyr’s gaze as she steps out of his grip, hands shaking.   
  
“Your pin, your symbol. What is it?”    
  
Now that catches Petyr’s attention. Why would she care? His head tilts ever so slightly, “Ah, yes, it must be new to you. My family didn’t have a seal when I joined the small council so I chose one of my own,” He reached over to his desk and pulled another pin out of a drawer, pushing it into Catelyn Stark’s hand, “A mockingbird. Fitting, don’t you think?” 

She doesn’t respond, her pale face staring at the small piece of crafted silver in her hand. The Lady of the North hadn’t realized how heavy the metal could feel until it bore the future of her eldest daughter. Slowly, she wraps her fingers around the pin and straightens. Damn soulmates and damn the gods, old and new, Catelyn Stark would protect her daughter and she would die before Petyr Baelish laid a finger on her.   
  
Finally, she speaks quietly, “No, I really don’t think it’s fitting at all.”   
  
~

  
Turns out it didn’t matter what gods Catelyn damned.   
  
~

It doesn’t take much longer after the incident in the brothel for Littlefinger to discover the identity of his soulmate. As it turns out, Arya Stark doesn’t even have a soulmark, and it’s one of the worst kept secrets in the North. Petyr is glad it isn’t her, Arya was a clever child, but she would only get in the way of his plans. Sansa though… Sansa Stark was a vision, even at the early age of fourteen. As soon as he learns its her he stops wearing his pin. After all, he can’t have the child finding about their connection too early. In a moment of weakness, as he's placing the small sliver pin in the locked box next to his bed, Petyr thinks of Sansa's beauty, and wonders if his mark is less of a curse then he first thought. That train of thought slams shut in tandem with the nondescript jewelry box.

Petyr doesn't waste time before incorporating the young redhead into his plans. Currently, she is betrothed to Joffrey, but that only provides an opportunity for Petyr to earn her trust. Sansa is alone in Kings Landing and everyone around her looks like an enemy--Petyr couldn’t have arranged a more perfect scenario himself. There’s only one issue with Petyr’s plan; he doesn’t anticipate how much he would want her. With the fiery hair of her mother and an even more beautiful countenance Sansa is coveted by every man in the castle, but that isn’t the only thing that drew Lord Baelish to her.   
  
It was the power that truly caught his eye. With Starks dropping like flies, Sansa would soon be the key to the North and she belonged to  _ him _ \--even if the rest of Kings Landing didn’t know it yet. 

~

Sansa is praying when Lord Baelish first speaks to her alone. He walks up to her space with an eerie and deep rooted confidence that screams of secrets. She stands and greets him her eyes full of the same unease and fear she has carried ever since her father was beheaded a few feet in front of her.   
  
“Lord Baelish, to what do I owe his pleasure?” Sansa’s eyes flick back down to the ground, unable to match the Master of Coin’s dark gaze.

He smiles at her, “I simply wished to see how you were doing. My condolences for your father.”   
  
“He was a traitor, my lord.”   
  
“I know,” Lord Baelish turns to the guards and after a brief conversation they walk away, dismissed. He once again faces Sansa and gives her a knowing look, “I assumed you would be happier if we were alone.”    
  
When Sansa looks confused at the statement Baelish clarifies, “So you can speak your mind. It can’t be easy, knowing Cerci is watching every step, listening to every word. But you needn't worry about that with me. I know her ears as well as my own. I’ll be sure the only ones listening are those we want to hear our words.”

Sansa stares at him in surprise, her mind blanking at the unexpected gesture. Lord Baelish only gives a coy smile and extends his arm for her to take. She stares at it for a moment before reaching trembling hands out to wrap loosely around his forearm and allow him to guide her onto the thin garden paths next to the circle of stone she had been praying at.

“I’m sorry you’re here, Sansa. Kings Landing has not been kind to you.”

His voice is low and smooth, it makes Sansa want to trust him, but her fear stops the pleas for help, for someone to trust, from leaping out of her mouth. Instead, she forces out the same bitter lie she has been spouting for weeks.

“I’m lucky to be here, Lord Baelish. King Joffrey and the royal family have been so kind to me.” Sansa’s eyes glisten with tears she’s restraining as the empty words fall from her lips.

Lord Baelish tsks and his elbow pulls Sansa closer to his side as he leans in and whispers, “You’re not very convincing, Lady Stark.”

Sansa’s lips start to tremble and a lone tear slips out of her eye. She quickly turns her head and lifts a hand to wipe it away but Lord Baelish catches her wrist tightly. He slips his fingers under her chin to tilt her head towards him.

Staring intensely into her frightened eyes, Lord Baelish trails his fingers from her chin to wipe away her tears, murmuring into her ear, “My apologies for scaring you, I meant no threat. You’re new; you’ve yet to learn how to lie.”

Sansa looks away, too shaken to respond.

Lord Baelish only smiles once more and takes a step back, “Learn quickly, sweetling, or you will be the only person in this city with truth on their lips.” 

He clasps his hands together loosely in front of his chest, “Now, I really must be on my way. Matters of coin to attend to, of course.”

As he walks away, Sansa can only watch helplessly, the pit in her stomach making her wonder how dangerous this Master of Coin really was. Before she can think much more on it, the guards return and Sansa resumes her unsteady pathway through the garden until she has reentered the lion’s den. 

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of all the works I want to continue but have absolutely no idea where to go with them! If you want to adopt one of these works just poke me and maybe we can work something out. Trust me, I want to read the completed versions of these just as much as you do.


End file.
